Despedida
by Souhait
Summary: Sobre as tristezas e - principalmente - as alegrias que tive por aqui.


A todos vocês

Que leram. Que me apoiaram. Que mandaram reviews. Que me esperaram. Que – uma parte de mim espera que sim, outra espera que não – viram essa atualização com um quê de esperança. A vocês, que só leram minhas one-shots mas podem ter vindo parar por aqui por acidente. E até mesmo a vocês, que desistiram de mim (e foram, tcharan, mais espertos que eu mesma) há muito tempo, ou então só ao começar a ler esse texto. Eu sinto muito, sinto muito mesmo. Vocês podem achar que não, podem achar que só estou tentando ceder uma última migalha de simpatia, mas não. Eu realmente sinto.

Mas, mesmo assim, eu vou ter que parar.

Vocês sabem como eu sempre fui contra. Cada atraso – aqueles, lá do início, de apenas um dia, e também aqueles, de meses e anos – e cada justificativa vinha com uma promessa de que eu nunca abandonaria minhas fics. Eu já fui uma leitora, dizia eu. Sei bem como é, continuava eu. Não se preocupem, eu não vou deixar vocês passarem pelo que já passei. Posso passar por mil e uma dificuldades, encontrar mil e um problemas, ter que lutar com unhas e dentes contra o mundo inteiro, mas eu vou terminar essa fic.

E gente, eu passei. Por mil e uma dificuldades, por mil e um problemas, por mil e uma lutas em que tive que usar unhas e dentes e meu corpo inteiro para não sair derrotada. Soltei duas ou três frases sobre algumas delas, mas me mantive quieta sobre outras. Não tantas, mas mesmo assim, algumas. Podem não ter sido as maiores do mundo, mas me impediam de pegar o laptop, abrir os arquivos do Word e começar a escrever o que eu tinha que. Outras coisas fluíam: outras cenas, mais à frente na história; algumas one-shots de HP, outras de outro livro; e até algumas ideias originais. Eu só não conseguia encaixá-las, só não conseguia terminá-las. Estava sem foco, completamente. E queria chegar rápido à conclusão, porque isso significava que eu ainda era capaz de fazer alguma coisa.

Eu descobri que sou. Esses mil e um entraves? Passei por todos eles. E, para as fics, esse foi exatamente o problema.

Começou por FL. Nem todas xs leitorxs de Drinks e F&D e de algumas one-shots mais maduras sabem disso, mas foi por essa long-shot que começou. Eu tinha o que, 14 anos? Alguma coisa assim. E fiz quinze, e fiz dezesseis, e então dezessete, e aquela história que estava ali já não fazia mais sentido para essa nova pessoa que eu era. Esbocei algumas cenas, mas, tentando encaixá-las na história, descobri que elas não tinham a ver nem comigo nem com as personagens. Então, qual era o propósito de postá-las? Fui deixando para lá. E para lá, e para lá, e para lá, até que ela nem me vinha mais à mente.

A próxima foi F&D. Atualizá-la sempre foi forçado; uma correria contra o tempo, basicamente, para que ela acompanhasse Drinks. Várias vezes postei os capítulos por obrigação. Escrevia as cenas para cumprir papel. Não sei como, por tantas vezes, consegui ficar bem com isso. Só sei que, finalmente, chegou o momento de postar somente quando eu gostasse do resultado final, quando eu fizesse por prazer. Faz mais de três anos que pensei isso. Faz mais de três anos que não atualizo. Cheguei à conclusão de que isso quer dizer alguma coisa.

E, então, Drinks. De longe, a que mais me doeu. À qual eu mais tentei me agarrar. A única, dessas três, que me deu vontade de bater com a cabeça na parede até que eu descobrisse uma resposta para essa desconexão emocional que eu venho sentindo já há um tempo. Foi por não conseguir mais escrevê-la que eu finalmente desisti. Aconteceu há umas duas horas apenas, na verdade. Veio um tempo livre, arregacei as mangas – literalmente; está meio frio aqui -, abri o capítulo que nomeei de 'Chocolate quente', li as cenas já escritas e me perguntei como essa nova eu poderia continuar aquela história.

Veio um vazio enorme quando eu descobri que não poderia.

Veio um alívio enorme também.

Porque, de alguma maneira, eu finalmente admitia a mim mesma que, puxa, essa Nathália não acredita mais nessas cenas de amor. Essa Nathália não quer mais dar esse final para essa personagem. Essa Nathália não quer mais essa personagem, na verdade. Essa Nathália não quer mais nem mesmo essa história. Essa Nathália não é mais aquela menina de escola, não é mais aquela menina que fez Medicina, não é nem mesmo mais aquela menina que brigou feio com os pais e entrou no curso de Letras. Não é mais nenhuma das Nathálias que já escreveu aqui para vocês.

Essa Nathália – e vocês não têm ideia de como é difícil dizer isso – não é mais Souhait.

E é esse, especialmente esse, o motivo pelo qual eu vou apagar a minha conta aqui.

Tomar essa decisão, de todas as outras, até que foi fácil. Minha intenção ao entrar no fanfiction nunca foi ser apenas uma leitora, e se eu não estou mais me sentindo capaz de escrever, qual o sentido em continuar? Pouco. Não nenhum, mas definitivamente pouco; e esse pouco é baseado no carinho que tenho por algumas histórias, por algumas autoras, por algum resquício de pensamento de que, um dia, eu fui também uma autora querida. Mas é um pensamento meio amargo, esse, de estar em um lugar que me deu tanto e de não ser capaz de oferecer nada em troca. Ir embora, com a possibilidade de voltar, é mais feliz.

Só uma última coisa antes de me despedir; TS. Não, eu não me esqueci dela. Infelizmente, eu lembro bem até demais, e é esse o problema aqui. É a minha história, gente. E eu estava lutando para me sentir bem em colocá-la no papel desde o momento em que eu vi que o desfecho não seria muito bem como eu queria. Não foi, e eu me senti tão bem com isso que eu simplesmente não poderia deixar a Lily ficar com o James. Deixar de escrevê-la – a única que eu poderia ter continuado – foi uma decisão pensada. Mas sinto muito por ela também.

No mais, gente, obrigada. Mesmo, de coração. Pelo acompanhamento, pelas reviews, pela leitura, pelas mensagens de incentivo. Pelo companheirismo. Pelas amizades; criei algumas por aqui, e se elas se perderam na minha caixa de e-mails a culpa é exclusivamente minha. Obrigada por acompanharem as histórias; as de James e Lily, as de só James e só de Lily, as de Sirius, as de Remus e as de McGonagall e as de Regulus e as de Peter e as de Dumbledore e as de todos os outros. Obrigada por gostarem delas, e por esperarem por elas. Obrigada por valorizá-las.

Mil beijos e mil agradecimentos,

Nathália.

PS: eu não estava brincando quando disse, logo no início, que tinha escrito algumas cenas. Eu realmente escrevi. Especialmente de Drinks, durante várias dessas minhas tentativas de recuperá-la em algum futuro da própria história. Há cenas do Harry. Há cenas de uma futura irmã, chamada Catherine. Há cenas de uma briga gigantesca; infelizmente, ainda não há cenas da reconciliação. Há cenas de basicamente todos os meus planos para a história. Só estão todas desconectadas, aleatórias, de vez em quando se sobrepondo à outra. Mas, se vocês quiserem, mando a vocês. Só me passarem o e-mail. Vou manter minha conta em aberto por mais um mês depois de postar isso daqui, então... :)

UPDATE: gente, prestem atenção na hora de mandar o e-mail. O fanfiction, aparentemente, continua com essa mania horrorosa de não aceitar links. Então, coloquem espaço entre os nomes ^-^ PS: e obrigada pelo feedback :)


End file.
